


Floors and Doors

by FandomStar



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Autistic Character, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Book 2: Lord of Shadows, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Sleeptalking, Spoilers for Book 2: Lord of Shadows, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Post-LoSAfter the events in Alicante, the Blackthorns, Emma, Christina and Kit go to Blackthorn Manor, where Ty locks himself in his room. Kit is determined to wait him out.





	Floors and Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is already canon divergent from QoAaD but I really like it, so I'm going to post this before it is officially Not Canon.  
> Also, this is my first time actually organising paragraphs!

Ty had sat by the door of Kit's bedroom for days after he arrived. It had been a hard time for Kit. It was a hard time for Ty now - it was for all of the Blackthorns, losing a sister, but Livvy had known her twin brother better than anyone. Kit decided he should return the favour. All the Blackthorns (except Mark and Helen), Kit, Emma and Christina were staying at Blackthorn Manor, the family's Idris property. Kit hadn't even found a room for himself. He just hung back until he was certain everyone had gone to their rooms, or elsewhere, before letting his feet find Ty.

At first he'd found it odd, how he always seemed to be able to instinctively find Ty, but he'd gotten used to it.

Kit sank to the floor, his back against the wall. Carefully, he placed the book he'd been given on the ground next to him. It was a Shadowhunters' Codex. At least, that was what Diana had told him, as she rushed around, busying herself. Kit cast the book to the back of his mind for the moment, as he brought his knees to his chest. 

He was going to miss Livvy a whole lot, he realized. Among the family, the twins had been his first friends, despite Ty initially holding a knife to his throat (it wasn't personal) and Livvy asking him to kiss her (she just wanted to know what it was like, but it  _was_ weird).

Another thing Kit realized, was that he didn't know whether Ty had actually locked the door or not, but he wasn't going to try, because he didn't know how Ty would react.  _Livvy would've probably told me to just try,_ Kit thought with a wry smile.

Over the past three weeks, he'd been falling in love with Ty. It had only taken him a week to realize - he'd been admiring every aspect of Tiberius Blackthorn every time he saw him. And Kit knew that Livvy had figured it out when she made that comment about Ty wearing his headphones less.

Maybe that was why Kit was sat there. Maybe it was devotion. Maybe he wanted to feel as though neither of them were grieving alone. Maybe he'd started caring too much about people.

But he'd realized that there was one thing worse than caring too much, and that was not caring enough.

* * *

Kit spent five days outside Ty's room. Julian usually brought food while Kit was reading through the Codex. Kirby knocked on the door.

"Julian's brought food." he gently called. 

His calls went unanswered. 

Every night, he ate half, and every morning, the rest had disappeared.

* * *

On the fifth night, Ty decided to eat outside. He didn't know why, but, unusually, he was feeling okay about it. Carefully, he sat beside Kit, who was asleep with a small frown on his face. Ty pushed his headphones off his head so they were hanging from his neck. He cautiously balanced the plate in his lap and made start on eating the meal Julian had made for Kit and Ty to share.

Kit was muttering things in his sleep that were indecipherable. This made Ty a little edgy, so he kept an eye on his friend as he ate.

Suddenly, he felt Kit's head fall onto his shoulder and he stiffened. He didn't know what to do. Ty didn't want Kit's head on his shoulder (though he didn't necessarily object to it, either) but he didn't want to wake Kit up. He carefully used his right hand to remove the plate from his lap. Ty was about to put his headphones back on, but Kit's voice stopped him. His murmuring was more coherent.

"Ty?" Kit whispered. "Don't go. Stay." 

Involuntarily, Ty shivered at the feeling of Kit's breath tickling his neck.

It didn't take long for Ty to figure that, while Kit was still asleep and dreaming, he  _had_ been about to leave via his music. It shook him enough that he refrained from putting his headphones on.

Kit shifted slightly against Ty's side. Groggily, he groaned quietly and slowly opened his eyes. Ty watched closely as Kit looked up to find whoever was supporting him. Sharply, Kit sat up when he recognised Ty's pale skin and soft-looking dark hair. 

"Ty," he murmured, before frowning and tilting his head slightly. "Why are you out here?"

Ty shrugged.

"To eat. I decided to stay," he quietly replied. "I didn't mean to wake you." 

Kit shook his head.

"I don't think you did," he assured his friend. "But I'm sorry about the... situation."

Gesturing vaguely at Ty's shoulder, Kit chuckled nervously. Ty narrowed his eyes, softly, noticing the difference between his and Kit's heights. He wasn't sure why he found it significant.

"It's fine. You seemed more comfortable," he said, gently. "It wasn't so bad."

Stunned, Kit smiled at him. Ty smiled back, not quite looking at Kit's eyes. Kit was, however, looking at Ty's grey, almost silver, eyes. He could see his lack of sleep in and under those eyes.

"You should get some sleep." Kit suggested, his voice laced with concern.

Ty nodded his understanding.

"I know," he agreed. "But I want to stay here, with you."

Their eyes finally met, and a strange yet oddly familiar energy passed between them, making Ty look away. It was intense, and he couldn't tell whether it was bad or not. 

Cautiously, Kit moved his right hand so that it rested beside Ty's knee.

"We'll get through this," he promised. "If we're together."

Precisely, Ty placed his own right hand over the voyance rune he'd drawn, his own rune almost covering it, feeling a little possessive.

"Together." he repeated in agreement, smiling a little at Kit.

His fluttery spare hand tapped at his shoulder.

"As I said, you seemed to sleep more comfortably in that position." he explained when he caught Kit's questioning glance.

"Oh," Kit whispered. "You're sure it's okay?"

Ty nodded. Kit knew that, once Ty made a decision, it was unlikely that he'd change his mind. 

Carefully, Kit laid his head on Ty's shoulder and arranged himself into a more comfortable position. As his eyes began to drift closed, he was startled by Ty wrapping his spare arm around his waist.

"You don't have to do that." Kit told him.

Ty didn't say anything, so Kit guessed that he knew. Kit noticed Ty glance at the Codex next to him.

"You're reading the Shadowhunters' Codex?" he asked.

"Mmm. Diana gave it to me. Thought it'd be worth reading of I'm gonna stick around." Kit replied sleepily.

"I could quiz you on it." Ty offered.

After seeing Ty's smile of relief at the assurance that Kit would be stating, Kit closed his eyes with a smile of his own.

"That'd be nice," he agreed. "In the morning."

He felt Ty nod.

"In the morning." Ty repeated, happy with the plan.

"Night, Ty." Kit murmured, his voice groggy with tiredness.

The hallway was quiet for a moment.

"Goodnight, Kit." Ty quietly replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Note To Self; find synonyms for quiet!   
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
